The present invention relates to press drives. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two speed press drive for a double action press.
Two speed press drives are known in the art but most of these two speed drives have problems with the brake and clutch systems, the planetary gearing and the overall lubrication of the bearing and gearing.
The brake and clutch systems use a plurality of dry clutch plates. The continued operation of these dry plates against each other cause wear and heat generation. Due to the wear of these elements, the press requires constant adjustment and replacement of these components. The generation of heat when combined with the excessive wear of these plates causes the brake or clutch system to fade. This brake and clutch fading adversely effect the operation and up-time of the press.
The planetary gear arrangement in these two speed press drives leads to excessive wear and increased downtime due to the rigid mounting of either or both of the ring and sun gear. Experience has shown that elements of large, high-powered planetary gear sets are adversely effected if any one of these elements are rigidly mounted. The rigid mounting of one element leads to unequal sharing of load between the mating elements. This in combination with the requirement that the planetary gearing not only starts and stops but also reverses direction during the press cycle leads to increased wear and downtime.
In addition to the problems listed above for the brake, clutches and planetary gear arrangements, the two speed drives also have the problem of poor lubrication of both gears and bearings. This inadequate lubrication of the components leads again to excessive wear and increased downtime.
Accordingly what is needed is a two speed drive system which eliminates the problems associated with dry clutches and improperly mounted planetary gears. In addition, an improved lubrication system is required to adequately provide lubrication to the moving components of the assembly.